Who Can You Trust
by RandomGirl200
Summary: Seaford High has never been the same since the death of Heather Clarke, the most popular girl in school. As soon as they find out, Kim, Julie, Grace and Kelsey all start to receive mysterious texts from somebody called H, threatening to expose their deepest, darkest secrets. They need to get to the bottom of this - but since Heather's dead, who's H? *Based on Pretty Little Liars*
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Hey. (:**

**So this is my first Kickin' It story... I hope you guys like it.**

**It's based on Pretty Little Liars with the texts and such, but won't follow the actual plot. It'll be my own twist. :)**

**The couples are Kim/Jack, Grace/Jerry, Julie/Milton, Kelsey/Eddie. Though right now the couples wont be like that. tThey will in later chapters, though.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Kickin' It.**

"Come _on_, Kim!"

Kim Crawford sighed loudly after hearing her name being called from above. Kim, Heather, Kelsey, Grace and Julie were all staying at Grace's house tonight. Not until the next day, just until they felt like leaving. Kim began to climb the stairs and once she reached the top, turned right and entered Grace's bedroom where four other girls were seated around the floor. Kim flashed the girls a smile and stood casually in the doorway, leaning onto the frame.

"Took you long enough," Kelsey joked, and Kim simply rolled her eyes playfully.

"So then," Julie says, making everybody's head snap towards her. "What should we do?"

"I say we watch a movie," Grace replies immediately, and murmurs of agreement were heard. The girls chatted for a little while before they decided to put their movie watching plan into action.

"The living room downstairs," Heather orders, and the girls stand up and charge down the stairs. Grace went to go make everybody some popcorn, and Kim went with her into the kitchen for drinks. Julie and Kelsey were in the living room with Heather, whom were trying to figure out which DVD to watch. Whist rifling through Grace's selection of films, Heather's head snapped up and her eyes darted out of the window after spotting somebody. Across the road, two boys sat on the porch of a house doing something Heather couldn't make out. But she could recognize the boys. Jack Anderson and Jerry Martinez, Kelsey's boyfriend.

"We've picked a movie!" Julie calls to the two girls in the kitchen.

"Be right there," was the faint reply. Heather kept her eyes on the boys over the road - and when she saw Jerry leave the house and begin to walk down the road, Heather decided to do something.

"Be right back," Heather calls, and soon she was out of the house and making her way over the road towards Jack's house. "Hey there," Heather greets Jack in a flirty tone, flashing him a smile. Jack just stared back at the girl with no expression.

"Hey," he replies, sounding bored to death. Heather frowned.

"Why don't we go out sometime?" the girl asks, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"No thanks," was Jack's response, standing up ready to go inside. Heather quickly stops him before he makes it through the front door.

"Jack," Heather starts. "You're popular, I'm popular. We're a perfect match!"

"I don't see it," Heather groans loudly, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"But why can't you give us a chance," Heather questions. "We'd be the it couple!"

"I don't want to be part of the it couple," Jack says, shaking his head. "I don't like you."

"Whatever," Heather snaps, before letting out a huff and storming back over the road and into Grace's house, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Julie asks her, and the rest of the girls' heads are cocked on one side in curiosity.

"Let's just watch the movie," Heather replies, a scowl crossing her face as she sits down in between Kim and Grace, the popcorn on her lap.

XxX

"And then he just turned me down!" Heather finished her rant of how things went with her and Jack. The rest of the girls had stopped the movie halfway through because Heather was complaining about how Jack wouldn't give them a try.

"It's his loss," Kelsey soothes, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I just don't see why he won't date me," Heather sighs. Kim rolled her eyes at this. _Jack doesn't like you,_ she thought. _He said that a million times!_

"Guys, it's one in the morning," Julie says, checking her watch.

"Which means it's time to leave my house," Grace says in a sing song voice, standing up and strolling over to the front door, swinging it open.

"Anyone need a ride?" Kim asks, glancing at her friends. Murmurs of "No." and "I'm good." floated around the room. Kim just simply nodded, grabbed her jacket, and was the first to leave followed by Julie. Then, after a few more minutes of talking, Heather and Kelsey left Grace's house, shutting the door behind them.

XxX

Kim awoke to a loud beeping filling her ears. The blonde groaned, turning on her side and slamming her fist down onto her alarm clock, cutting it off effectively. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday - a Saturday in which Kim, Kelsey, Julie and Grace were all meeting up at Heather's house to then go shopping. Kim climbed out of her bed and slipped on some dark wash jeans, a red halter top, her jacket and some red boots. This was Heather's doing - whenever the girls went clothes shopping, Heather picked out mainly all of the outfits. Not by choice, though, but that's the way it is. Heather's the Queen Bee, and the rest of them are just workers. Kim grabbed her hair tie and put her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing her bag and storming down the stairs and out the door. It was a ten minute walk to Heather's house, so at least Kim didn't have to walk for long. As Kim reached the house, she noticed something was very wrong.

Police were all around the house, covering the perimeter. It was then Kim noticed it was a crime scene from all of the cop cars and tape. Kim felt like she had been punched in the gut - nothing could have happened, right?

"Kim!" somebody cried, and Kim whirled round to see a glimpse of brown hair before she was tackled into a hug.

"Grace!" Kim gasps, hugging the girl back. "What happened?"

"Guys!" Julie's voice rang through the air. Julie and Kelsey were running towards the girls, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Somebody tell me what happened!" Kim demands, rubbing Grace's back soothingly as she sobbed into Kim's shoulder.

"It's... I-It's Heather..." Kelsey chokes out, her voice cracking. Kim's heart plummeted after hearing her name.

"What happened?" Kim finally manages to ask, her eyes flooding with hot, fresh tears.

"She's gone," Julie whispers, but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"What do you mean gone?" Kim asks, biting her lip to stop the tears gushing out.

"Heather's dead!" Grace exclaims, followed by a loud, strangled cry into Kim's shoulder. Kim's blood ran cold. _She's... gone._ The girls stood in silence for a while, watching police go in and out of the house, shaking their heads. A loud tune erupted from the four girls' purses and bags - their phones went off. Frowning, each girl fished out their mobiles and read their latest text.

_I'm still here. And I know everything. -H_

**DUN DUN DUN! :D**

**So what did you think? Sorry If it wasn't that great, but you know, nobody's perfect. xD**

**This is just the starting chapter after all. And yes, I know, that last text was from PLL. It was just so good, I had to use it. :P**

******In the next chapter, you'll find out some of the girls' secrets!**

**Anyway - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll update tomorrow, because then I go on holiday for a week. So I thought I'd post another chapter before I leave.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Hey there! (:**

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews and follows! I appreciate it very much.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own Kickin' It.**

The four girls stared at their mobiles in shock, nobody daring to break the uncomfortable silence between them. After a long time, one of them managed to find their voice.

"Well," Julie says, placing her phone back in her purse. "That's normal, isn't it?" you couldn't miss the sarcasm in her voice.

"Could H be Heather?" Kelsey asks quietly, biting her lip as she slid her phone into her back pocket.

"But Heather's dead," Kim points out. "You just told me yourselves!"

"We know," Grace mumbles, stray tears cascading down her pale face. "But who else could it be?" none of the girls knew the answer - there weren't many people who's names began with a H at their school. Well, people that they knew anyway. Besides - the five girls only shared their secrets between one another, nobody else knew.

"When was she found dead?" Kim asks anxiously.

"Early in the morning," Julie confirms. "Her mum apparently got up for a drink and saw Heather's door open and went inside to look, where Heather was found with a knife in her stomach. That's what her dad told me, anyway."

"I-I should get home," Kelsey stutters, before briskly walking off the way she came.

"She's scared," Grace points out, and that's when Kim and Julie notice she's stopped crying. "I don't blame her, though."

"I'm going to see Milton and tell him what happened," Julie says, her voice breaking as she gave Kim and Grace a weak smile before sauntering off. Grace and Kim exchanged a glance before they both separated and strolled off in different directions.

All four girls were scared for their lives.

All four girls were being watched.

XxX

Kelsey sighed, tears clouding her vision as she walked into her house and placed her keys on the coffee table in the living room. In this fairly large house, there was only her and her father living here. Kelsey's mother died when she was five and she didn't exactly have the _best_ relationship with her father.

"Kelsey!" somebody bellowed from down the hall, and Kelsey rolled her eyes. A few tears slid down her cheeks, smudging her make up. Kelsey felt an overwhelming sadness come over her. Her best friend was dead. The words had finally reached the heart, causing her much more pain that possible. "Get in here!"

"No!" Kelsey cried out, flouncing up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming her door behind her. She could tell that her father was angry by the tone of his voice. And now that she had angered him more, Kelsey was making sure that she'd stay out of his way. Kelsey sighed and glanced down at her bare, pale arms. They were covered with make up to hide the real thing underneath. All over her arms, legs, stomach... there were hidden bruises and cuts from different occasions. Some old, some new. Kelsey didn't want to get rid of make up - it was the thing that kept her looking beautiful, and not a hideous monster.

"Why me?" Kelsey grumbles, tossing her bag onto her bed as she collapsed into her desk chair. A vibration erupted from her back pocket which captured her attention. Kelsey fished out her phone and read a new text.

_Having troubles at home? Be careful, I bet somebody could find out. -H_

Kelsey frowned and turned her head from side to side.

Maybe she was being really paranoid.

But who could blame her?

XxX

"And we fount out she was dead!" Julie concluded her rant, tears streaming down her face. Milton gave a small, sympathetic smile and enclosed her into a tight hug.

"Don't panic, Julie," Milton soothes, rubbing her back comfortingly. This made Julie freak more on the inside - how can she not panic?! "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Julie lies, pulling away from the hug. Milton frowns.

"Are you sure?" Milton questions, raising an eyebrow. "Are you having any troubles? Anybody bothering you?" _Both, _Julie thought in despair, but simply shook her head.

"I'm fine," Julie lies once again, placing a fake smile on her face. Milton just simply shrugs - if she says shes fine, she's fine! _Her best friend got murdered!_ his mind told him. _How can she be fine?_ but Milton figured that Julie wanted to be alone.

"I'll be at the dojo if you need me," Milton whispers, grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before walking off. Julie felt her stomach rumble, but she wasn't hungry. Her phone made a loud noise, meaning that she had an unread message.

"What now?" she whispers, pulling out her phone and unlocking it, opening the text.

_You know, lying won't get you anywhere. -H_

Was this 'H' talking about lying now or something she did years ago...

Julie shook her head furiously and bit her lip, not daring to think about what had happened. She quickly rushed off in the direction of her house.

XxX

"Yo, Grace!" somebody calls, followed by a load of rushed Spanish. Grace rolls her eyes and stops in her tracks, hurriedly wiping her cheeks to get rid of any trace of tears. Grace turns and sees Jerry Martinez charging towards her.

"Hey," Grace greets as soon as he's in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asks, placing a hand on her shoulder, his eyes ablaze with concern.

"Yeah," Grace sighs. "Why don't you go comfort your girlfriend?"

"Well," Jerry began. "I was on my way there, but I saw you leaving Falafel Phil's and thought I'd talk to you."

"Thanks," Grace says quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "You'd best be off."

"Yeah," Jerry says, and Grace thought she could hear a little bit of disappointment in his voice. "Bye, Grace."

"Bye," Grace hollers, as Jerry started to run to Kelsey's house. Once out of sight, Grace sighs in annoyance and continues her walk when a loud beeping rang through the air. A frown crossed Grace's face as she retrieved her phone from her bag and opened her latest message.

_Having the hots for your best friend's boyfriend? Oh, you naughty girl! -H_

It wasn't mainly the message that scared her to death.

It was the picture attached.

An image of Grace and Jerry in a lip lock was displayed on her screen.

Grace gasped and shut her phone, biting her lip as she walked away.

XxX

Kim entered the Bobby Wasabi dojo where she was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey Eddie," Kim greets, and Eddie gives her a smile in return. Everybody at school knew what happened. What can they say? Gossip travels fast.

"Kim?" somebody asks, and Kim whirls round to come face to face with Jack.

"Jack!" Kim cries, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face into his chest. Jack quickly obliged and snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"Hey, I heard what happened," Jack says softly, breaking away from the hug. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Erm..." tears invaded Kim's vision. "Not really..."

"Are you sure?" Jack whispers, a concerned expression across his face.

"Not really..." Kim trailed off, a tear sliding down her face. She was never really close with Heather, not as much as Kelsey was. But the fact that she was killed haunted her and made her upset.

"You can talk to me," Jack says, gripping her elbows.

"Alright," Kim sighs, defeated. "We'll talk."

"Okay," Jack whispers, a comforting smile across his lips. "Let me change into my gi." and with that, Jack rushed into the boys locker room. As soon as he was gone, Kim's phone buzzed violently inside her bag. Kim's hands shook as she pulled it from her bag. For once in her life, Kim Crawford was nervous and scared. Not knowing what to expect. Kim opened the message.

_You like Jack too, huh? Well, that won't do with me. I'd be careful if I were you. -H_

"What?" Kim breathed out in astonishment. She didn't like Jack! He was just Kim's best friend, for crying out loud!

"I don't like Jack," Kim whispers, staring at her phone in shock. And that's when a thought crossed Kim's mind.

_Do I love him?_

**Yeah, not that good of a chapter, but you know... :S**

**So then - you know everybody's secrets.**

**Kelsey's secret is that her father beats her... sad. ;(**

**Julie's secret isn't that revealed, but we do know she's lying about some things.**

**Grace's secret is that she likes Jerry, and has kissed him whilst he's with Kelsey. :O**

**And Kim... well, does she like Jack or not? Do you want some Kick? :D**

**Don't worry! There's more drama and secrets to come.**

******This is the last chapter for a week! As of tomorrow, I'll be going on holiday. I'll be back next Wednesday, which is when I will update! Sorry, you'll have to wait a while for the next chapter!**

******Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

******~Random (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking News

**Hey people!**

**I was back from my holiday on Wednesday, but didn't have much time to update. So, here I am, updating today! A little later, but I have been busy. Sorry I had to make you wait - I hope this chapter makes up for it. xD**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Enjoy this chapter! (:**

**I don't own Kickin' It.**

"And we keep getting these texts from H!" Kim concludes her rant, and turns to look at the brown haired boy.

"That's so weird..." Jack says with a shudder. "But don't worry, Kim, I won't let anybody hurt you."

"But what if somebody does?" Kim cries out. "What if I'm next to die?"

"You won't be," Jack reassures.

"But-"

"Trust me," Jack says sternly, placing his hand on her shoulder. Kim stares into his chocolate brown eyes and, even though she doesn't honestly believe it, she trusts him.

"Okay," Kim whispers, managing a small smile. Jack returns the gesture and stands up.

"Well, I'm going to continue with my karate," Jack says, not breaking eye contact. Kim felt a weird sensation in her stomach - like butterflies, millions of them, fluttering around inside her. This was just an odd feeling, right? She didn't like Jack more than a friend, did she?

"I better be heading home," Kim responds. She figured it'd be best to get away from everything. The texts, the death, Jack... everything she was feeling right now just confused the blonde even more.

"See you later, Kim," Jack says, before turning around and kicking a dummy. Kim turns on her heel and walks out of the dojo.

H wasn't right. She didn't like Jack. At least, Kim thinks she doesn't.

XxX

Kelsey sat in Falafel Phil's, drumming her fingers absentmindedly on the table as she watched the door nervously. The front door swung open to reveal Grace and Julie.

"Over here," Kelsey says, snapping out of her trance and waving them over. The girls nodded and made their way over to the booth, sliding themselves into a seat.

"So what did you call us here for?" Julie immediately asks.

"Where's Kim, by the way?" Kelsey wonders, a frown crossing her face.

"She's on her way," Grace reassures, and Kelsey's shoulders relax.

"So why are we here again?" Julie repeats, cocking her head to one side. "Not to be rude, or anything."

"I think we should tell the police about all of these messages," Kelsey sighs, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. All of the girls' phones buzzed and beeped in synchronization and they all wore matching frowns as they pulled out their phones.

_Turn me in and I turn you lot in -H_

'H' was referring to all of their secrets, as the girls could tell.

"I'm not turning her in," Grace says immediately, shoving her phone back into her shorts' pocket as her face flushes as white as ice cream.

"Me either," Julie agrees, storing her own phone away. The girls could see the panic in her eyes, as if her secret was the one that should be really kept alone. As they thought this, Kelsey and Grace wondered what Julie's secret was that seemed so... awful.

"If you guys aren't, I'm not," Kelsey says, placing her phone on the table.

"Is your secret that big of a deal?" Julie wonders, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, to me it is," Kelsey responds. "But I think we should share our secrets."

"No," Julie and Grace chorused straight away, shaking their heads.

If they found out Julie's secret... Julie didn't think they'd ever be friends again. It might not be bad to the rest of the girls, but to Julie, it was like a weight dangling over her head. If she let the secret slip, she'd be crushed.

If they found out Grace's secret, Kelsey was sure to never talk to her again. Grace liked her boyfriend, and even worse that she kissed him. And there was also a picture! The guilt was eating Grace alive.

Kelsey honestly didn't care if they found out that her father beats her. She trusted her best friends not to do anything like stab her in the back, let alone tell her secret.

"Why not?" Kelsey questions, her eyes ablaze with anger. "We're best friends, we should share these things!"

"Look," Grace starts. "If we don't want to share them, we don't have to. And neither do you."

Kelsey's expression softens and the fire in her eyes is extinguished. "Okay," she whispers. Kelsey's phone beeped once more and they all frowned.

"What now?" Grace whines, placing her head on the table. Kelsey read through the text in shock.

"Kelsey?" Julie whispers, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "What is it?"

Kelsey bolts upright, dropping her phone onto the table. She didn't even bother to pick it up as she storms out of Falafel Phil's.

"Let's read it," Grace suggests, and before Julie could protest Grace was already looking at the text. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Julie asks her, biting her lip nervously.

"Kim..." Grace whispers, her eyes getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Spit it out!" Julie exclaims, causing Grace to flinch at the tone of her voice. Grace takes a deep, shaky breath before replying.

"Kim's in the hospital."

**Dun dun dun!**

**A short chapter, I know, but I'm sorry bout that.**

**So then - will their secrets be revealed? Does H know any other secrets? And why is Kim in the hospital?**

**Do not panic! I will update tomorrow definitely, because this was such a short chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**~Random**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Action?

**Hey people!**

**Thanks for the reviews! (:**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! I have been super busy with everything, and my other stories. I never forgot about this - I've just been too busy to update!**

**Yeah, the last chapter was a bit rushed. I had a lot on my mind and I wrote it in a hurry. Sorry about that, but the rest of the story will surely be at a nice pace. xD**

**Anyway, here's the latest chapter!**

**I don't own Kickin' It.**

Kim's eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to take in her surroundings. She noticed that she was hooked up to a monitor and was lying in a bed. She was in hospital... but had no idea why. The door swung open and a nurse briskly strolled in.

"You're awake!" the nurse exclaims cheerily, a bright smile on her face.

"Why am I here?" Kim asks groggily.

"You were found by your friends," the nurse says, examining Kim's monitors. "Unconscious, dear. They didn't want to take any risks."

"But what exactly happened?" Kim questions, even though she pretty much knows that the nurse would have no clue.

"You should ask your friends," the nurse advises. "Would you like to talk to them?"

"Please," was all Kim could manage, and the nurse gives her a comforting smile before leaving. A few seconds later, three guys rush in.

"Kim!" they all exclaim simultaneously, rushing to her side immediately. Milton, Eddie and Jack all wore the same concerned expression as they sat in a chair beside the blonde's bed.

"Hey guys," Kim says, offering a weak smile.

Not one person was fooled.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks worriedly. "I was heading home and I noticed you lying on the floor, dead to the world!"

"I'm fine," Kim reassures.

She was fine physically.

Perhaps not mentally... especially with these creepy messages.

"Do you remember anything?" Eddie chimes in anxiously.

"No... I remember nothing, actually," Kim says, biting her lip. "All I remember was leaving the dojo. The rest is a blur."

"Well, at least you're alright," Milton says, flashing Kim a reassuring smile.

After he had said this, a certain boy rambling on in Spanish burst through the door, making Kim roll her eyes.

"Kim!" Jerry cheers. "You're alive!"

"Thanks Jerry," Kim says, giving him a sarcastic smile. Jerry just grins back.

Then, the girls charge in.

"Does nobody KNOCK?" Kim exclaims jokingly.

"You gave us a heart attack!" Kelsey almost shrieks, rushing into the chair next to Jack.

"Thank God you're okay," Grace says with a sigh of relief, plopping herself down next to Eddie. Everybody got involved in a discussion for around about ten minutes before the nurse made a reappearance.

"Sweetie, you can go home now," the nurse says with a smile. Everybody breathes out in relief.

Kim only had a minor concussion and a few scrapes here and there.

Her head was killing her, though she didn't say anything.

"Great," Julie says cheerily. "Let's go!"

XxX

The gang had just arrived back from the hospital, and were currently sitting in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, sprawled out in different places.

"I hate hospitals," Julie says with a shudder.

"Why?" Eddie asks curiously.

"Because they're just full of horrible things like people dying!" Julie exclaims, and Jerry couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. Seeing her rant like this was funny.

"She has a point," Milton interjects with a small smile.

"Of course you'd say that," Kelsey jokes, a grin creeping across her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean? All I'm saying is that-"

"Okay!" Jack interrupts before the conversation turns into some sort of explanation or lecture. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Truth or Dare?" Eddie suggest weakly.

"I love that game!" Jerry exclaims happily, clapping his hands.

"Fine," Grace sighs, and the teens form a circle on the dojo mat.

"I'll go first!" Kelsey declares, and everybody just nods. Before she can even ask anything, the group of friends were interrupted.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice came from behind. They whirled round to come face to face with the sensei.

"Oh, just playing a game Rudy," Milton replies.

"Ooh, a game?" Rudy asks happily. "Can I play?"

"No!" everybody immediately yells, and a hurt expression crosses Rudy's face.

"What we meant was..." Kim began.

"That we're almost finished!" Jack finishes quickly, and Rudy's mouth forms an O.

"Well, okay," Rudy says with a shrug. "I'll be back soon, I'm going out for a bit." and with that, the man started walking to the door.

"Where?" Julie calls out.

"Somewhere!" came the reply, and Rudy was out of the dojo.

"He's so weird," Jerry says with a shake of his head.

"And that's coming from YOU," Eddie says with a snicker. "Come on, let's just play."

"Guys, my head hurts," Kim whines, placing a hand to her forehead.

"You want some painkillers?" Grace offers sympathetically, and Kim nods with a weak smile.

Kim must admit, she was feeling a sharp, uneasy sensation in her head. Was it because of the incident, or just a minor headache? Either way, it was creating great distress for the blonde.

"You guys continue playing," Kim says, making a shooing motion to the rest of the group. Kim sat on one of the benches whilst Grace rifled through her bag, which was located on the other side of the dojo.

It was then that Grace's bag vibrated, and a sick feeling erupted in her stomach.

As if she knew what was about to happen.

Grace took a deep breath and fished her phone out of her bag, unlocking the screen and reading the message.

_Breaking news! I figured there should be some more... action, don't you agree? -H_

"What kind of sick person is doing this," Grace grumbles, but then reads the text again.

What does H mean by action?

Millions of possibilities flooded through Grace's head every second, until eventually stopping at one certain thought.

No...

But it was.

As if on queue, a loud beep rings through the air.

"Oh, that was my phone!" Grace heard Kelsey giggle.

Grace's eyes widened as she slowly turned around, phone in hand.

_H didn't do what I think they did, right?_ was Grace's instant thought.

But by now, Kelsey was rummaging through her bag.

Grace was doomed.

**Yes, I know, a rubbish and rushed chapter!**

**I didn't want to leave you guys any longer, and I also only had a limited time today to do things. So I quickly did this. Sorry! :S**

**So then - Kim will be fine, right? And what has H done now - why is Grace so worried?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Busted!

**Hey people!**

**Thanks for the reviews (:**

**So then - here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Kickin' It.**

Grace felt her body go numb as she watched Kelsey rifle through her bag, desperately in search of her phone.

She knew she had to do something.

But Grace didn't have to.

Eddie charged at Kelsey and shoved his hand in her bag, quickly recoiling it back out, clutching her phone.

"Hey!" Kelsey yells, anger surging through her veins. "Give me my phone!"

"Grace, catch!" Eddie calls out, hurtling the phone across the dojo.

Luckily, Grace caught the phone.

"Give me it!" Kelsey demands, standing next to Eddie with one hand on her hip, the other outstretched.

Grace turned on her heel and bolted out of the dojo, hearing a cry of annoyance and then some footsteps. If Grace didn't delete the photo, Kelsey wouldn't be her friend anymore! As she ran, Grace quickly unlocked the screen.

_It's a good job Kelsey doesn't bother with passwords,_ Grace thought with a smile, continuing to run forwards. After she had unlocked the screen, the phone beeped again with another message. Kelsey wasn't that far behind, but wasn't that close to hear the second beep anyway.

"Hey, Kelsey, you got a text from your dad!" Grace hollers over her shoulder, still refusing to stop. Grace's nimble fingers slid across the iPhone screen, hastily deleting the message from 'H'.

"Give it me then!" Kelsey barks, and Grace comes to an abrupt halt. Kelsey continued to run until in front of Grace, in which she finally stopped.

"Here you go," Grace says sweetly, flashing her a kind smile before shoving the pink phone into her hands and walking off.

_Thank God she didn't see the text! _Grace thought with relief.

Kelsey, however, was just confused to the situation.

She blinked and thought about what just happened.

"That was weird."

XxX

Elsewhere, back in the dojo, the rest of them were just sitting (or in Eddie's case, standing) still, shocked.

"Who knew Grace could run that fast?" Julie asks in awe, still staring at the dojo front entrance.

"I certainly didn't," Kim says from her point at the bench. Her voice was raw and raspy. "Though she never does much in sports."

"Well they should hurry up!" Jerry whines like a five year old. "I want to play!"

"Jerry, be patient," Milton scolds, shaking his head as Jerry started protesting loudly in Spanish.

"I think I'm going to go home," Kim says weakly, standing up and gathering her belongings.

"I'll walk you home," Jack offers kindly, and Kim smiles at him.

"Sure," she says. "I'd like that."

"But you guys!" Jerry shrieks. "We have to finish the game!"

"You guys can, we're going home," Jack states, and they both leave.

"It's getting late," Eddie sighs once Jack and Kim have left.

"True," Milton reasons, and Jerry stares at them with horrified expressions.

"You guys too?" He exclaims. "Julie, you still wanna play right?"

"No," was all Julie says, before she walks briskly out of the dojo, Milton in pursuit.

"The playah," Eddie says, popping his collar. "Is also out." and then, it's only Jerry.

A pout crosses Jerry's face as he reluctantly stands up and walks out of the dojo.

XxX

"So then, why'd you want to walk me home?" Kim asks, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, for one, I'm a good friend," Jack began, his own grin forming. "Two, it's scary at night. And three, I didn't want to play truth or dare."

"Fair enough," Kim says with a shrug. Her house wasn't far at all - only a few blocks from... Heather's house. And Jack's, of course. The pair walked along, chatting about random things, and occasionally school which they will go to tomorrow (Monday). The duo finally stopped in front of Kim's house.

"I believe this is your stop," Jack says, and Kim lets out a light laugh.

"Thanks again," Kim says, enclosing him in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck whilst his snaked around her waist, accepting the embrace.

"No problem," Jack whispers softly.

The pair pull away after what seemed like hours, and just stared at each other.

Kim felt herself getting lost in Jack's chocolate pools, and Jack was getting lost in her light blue eyes.

Oddly enough, the pair were leaning in...

_BING!_

Jack and Kim sprang apart at the sound of Kim's phone, both of their faces a delicate shade of red.

"Well... I should go," Jack stutters, pointing behind him. Kim just meekly nods. "See you tomorrow, Kimmy!" and with that, Jack turned and walked off.

_I was about to kiss Jack!_ was her first though, as she produced her phone from her bag.

_I told you, you can't like Jack. Be careful, Kimmy, or your punishment will be twice as painful! -H_

Kim gulped, stowing away her phone as she unlocked the front door and walked into the house, the text replaying in her head.

XxX

It was a bright, peaceful Monday morning when Grace strolled into school. She had just gotten a text as she walked in, and it had thoroughly confused her. As soon as Grace walked to her locker, something was up.

People were chatting loudly before she walked by. Then, their voices dropped into low whispers, as if something extremely bad had happened.

But Grace just can't put her finger on it.

Shrugging, Grace made her way to her locker... where she was met with a horrible sight.

There, taped to her locker (and numerous places around the school) was the picture of her and Jerry kissing.

"No..." she shook her head, ripping the note from her locker.

And then Grace turned, her eyes locking onto a fuming brunette.

Kelsey.

"Kelsey, I-" she began desperately, but Kelsey had already took off running.

And that's when H's text made sense.

_You stopped Kelsey from seeing the text, so this is your punishment. Do you like it? I guess I win after all! -H_

**OH DEAR! :O**

**So then - Kim and Jack almost kissed.**

**ALMOST!**

**Stupid H interrupted! .**

**And one of Grace's secrets has been blown! Kelsey is extremely mad now. D:**

**Anyway - I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback and Kisses

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages and left you hanging - I've been busy with other stories plus school and everything like that!**

**WOW! This story has 12 favorites and 27 follows! 27! *Heart attack* And it's even in a community... woah! Thanks so much guys! (:**

**NOTE: In this story, Donna won't have a crush on Jack. OOC, I know, but just go with it! Please? ;D**

**This chapter will hopefully be fairly long, and have more couple action like Kick! Also, possibly another secret shall be spilled...**

**Anyway! Here's chapter 6!**

**I don't own Kickin' It!**

_"I hate her," Heather growls, staring at Donna Tobin with piercing eyes. She was leaning against her locker, watching said girl across the hall._

_"Why?" Kim asks in shock. Donna and Kim were good friends and were on great terms! Why couldn't Heather see that?_

_"Look," Heather says, nodding in Donna's direction. Kim turned and noticed Donna shyly talking to Jack._

_"They're lab partners!" Kim exclaims, throwing her hands up slightly. Heather ignored this comment._

_"Look, she's totally flirting with him!" Heather hisses, her jaw clenched._

_"No, she isn't! She's-"_

_"Who's side are you on, Kimmy?" Heather snaps, her voice low and dangerous. Kim practically felt her heart stop at seeing Heather like this - sure, Heather got jealous very easily, but she had never reacted so... horrible before._

_"I'm not taking a side!" Kim tries to reason, but Heather won't hear of it._

_"Well, choose one!" Heather barked in a commanding fashion. "If you pick me, I'll make you extremely popular. If you go on her side, I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand?"_

_It was bad enough Heather made her quit karate because it was too 'gross', but now she was making her turn into a monster._

_"Um-" Kim tried to speak once again, but Heather interrupted._

_Heather's hand shot out and gripped Kim's forearm, pressing down tightly, her nails digging into her flesh. "Do you understand?" Heather repeats slowly, her tone becoming more vicious. Kim winced slightly as Heather's manicured, pink nails made a groove in her skin, pushing so hard that it would leave a bruise._

_"Yes," Kim stammered, and Heather released her arm. Kim let out a long breath and ignored the burning sensation in her arm. By now, Donna had finished her conversation with Jack and was walking over to Kim and Heather._

_"Hey, Kim!" Donna greets cheerily, her eyes darting from Kim's face to her tinted purple arm, then back to Kim's face. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?" her voice sounded so joyful and hopeful that it crushed Kim knowing what she had to do next._

_"No," Kim spat harshly, taken aback by her own tone. Donna looked crestfallen and her eyes filled with hurt, and Kim desperately wanted to be her friend and give her a hug._

_But that wasn't going to happen._

_"Get out of my face, you freak!" Kim growls. "I never want to see you again, got it?"_

_Donna's vision blurred as tears clouded her sight._

_"I... I-" Donna managed to choke out, before letting out a quick, strangled cry and running off down the hall. Words could not describe how horrible Kim was feeling, and that she had lost Donna's trust and friendship._

_"Good job, Kimmy," Heather congratulated, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder as she flashed her a pearly white smile. "You did great. Now, let's go torment those geeks in homeroom." and just like that, heather grabbed Kim's wrist and began to drag her along the corridor, a silent Kim behind._

XxX

"That's why Donna hates you?" Jack asks immediately after Kim had finished explaining that horrible memory. "Because Heather was bossing you around?"

"Yeah," Kim says quietly, biting her lip as she took a sudden interest in her shoes.

"She's not here anymore," Jack whispers quietly, and Kim winced as he said that. "She can't run your life."

"I know, but-" the blonde began, but was cut off.

"But nothing," Jack replies, brushing a strand of her blonde hair from her face. Jack had his hand under Kim's chin, making her look up directly into his eyes.

"But the texts-" Kim attempted again, but Jack shushed her.

"I'm here," Jack says. "I won't let nothing hurt you, okay?" as he said this, Kim seemed to notice him move closer a little bit.

"Okay," Kim replies, her eyes drifting from his lips then back to his eyes. Jack removed his hand from her chin and placed it on her cheek, moving a bit further.

"I'll protect you," Jack whispers, gazing deeply into her chocolate eyes. Kim didn't say anything.

She didn't have to.

Because after he had said this, Jack moved forward once more and closed the space in between them, pressing his lips against hers. At first, Kim didn't react as she was in a state of shock. But once she noticed Jack's hand move away from her cheek and about to separate Kim grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him back.

Both of them felt everything they were supposed to - the butterflies, the sparks, the fireworks. They were all there, no matter how stupid it sounded.

But whilst the pair were too busy in their own world, that they didn't notice a small rumble erupt from Kim's back, on the other side of the dojo.

Inside Kim's back, her phone screen was lit up as she was receiving a call.

They should've answered.

_Incoming Call: Julie_

Then, Kim's phone stopped rumbling, but it was still lit up.

_One new voicemail._

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I know, not the best of chapters! But I felt like you guys needed another chapter, I didn't have much time to update, and we seriously needed some Kick to start happening in this story!**

**So then - a bit more of Heather and Kim's background was revealed, and Kick kissed! But what was up with that call from Julie? Is it important? What do you think she wants?**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow, if not then over the weekend! I promise I won't keep you guys waiting again!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Hello people of the Fanfiction world! (:**

**Yes, I know, it's Monday and I said I would update over the weekend... but let's just go with it, eh? :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hehe, I see some of you need to know what the voicemail says... well, you're going to find out!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Kickin' It!**

"Kelsey, wait!" Grace cries out, running with all her might after her friend.

"I do not want to talk to you!" came Kelsey's reply, full of anger and sadness. Grace caught up with her and walked by her side, much to Kelsey's annoyance. The two girls turned the corner, coming into the west part of the mall.

"Kelsey, please, let me explain!" Grace exclaims. Then, the two girls heard a load of rushed Spanish erupt from behind them.

_Oh no!_ Grace thought.

_Bad timing_.

"Kelsey!" Jerry shouts, running by her other side. "Please, hear me out!"

"I don't need to," Kelsey spat out harshly, taking her two friends aback. "My best friend dies, and then I discover that my other best friend and boyfriend are kissing behind my back?"

"Kissed," Grace corrected weakly, but Kelsey took no notice.

Kelsey was now in tears. "Why did you kiss, huh? Do you like each other?"

"No," Jerry says with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure?" Kelsey demands thickly through her tears.

"Yes," Grace lies, but Kelsey could see right through it.

"It was a heat of the moment type thing!" Jerry exclaims.

"Fine, I forgive you, but we aren't together anymore," Kelsey says, and Jerry seems unfazed by the news. Kelsey then turns to Grace, a look of fury upon her features. "I hate you!"

"What?" Grace shrieks, taken aback at her harsh tone.

"I hate you," Kelsey repeats slowly. "I know for you it wasn't a heat of the moment thing!"

"I-" Grace began, but was shortly cut off. Jerry frowns in confusion - what did Kelsey mean?

"I never want to see you again!" Kelsey growls, shoving past Grace and walking off. Grace's vision began to blur as hot tears clouded her sight.

"Grace-" Jerry starts, but Grace shakes her head.

"You hate me too, right?" she asks with a sniff.

Jerry looks baffled, as if wanting to say something. "No, I don't! I-"

"Save it," Grace cries. "I'm the reason Kelsey hates me. The reason you guys broke up!"

"Grace-"

"I'm done!" Grace exclaims, throwing her hands up. "I get it, you all don't like me, I'm out!"

Jerry's eyes tripled in size. "Grace, just listen-"

"Bye," she says blankly, the tears escaping from her eyes and streaming down her face. She turns around and walks away, her back facing Jerry. Phone in hand, Grace let out a small squeak as she felt it vibrate. She opened the text, biting her lip in anticipation.

_Aww, a little fall out? That's too bad... Oh, well. More to come, hey Grace? -H_

"I don't hate you, Grace," Jerry says with a sigh, before also turning and walking in the direction of the dojo.

"I love you."

XxX

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" a voice came from the door, followed by a chuckle.

Jack and Kim immediately sprang apart, their faces bright red as they faced the culprits.

Eddie let out a chuckle. "A lot happens in ten minutes, hey guys?"

"You're telling me," Jerry says with a sigh, falling back onto a spare bench.

Kim frowns in concern. "What do you mean, Jerry?"

"Kelsey found out me and Grace kissed."

"WHOA!" Jack exclaims. "Back up! When did _that_ happen?"

"About a month ago," Jerry says casually. "When you guys were at the dojo and the rest of the girls out shopping, she came round and said she didn't feel like going shopping. We hung round my place, watched a few films, talked, then BOOM!" he yelled the last word, startling Kim. "We ended up kissing."

"Then how did she find out?" Eddie asked.

"Did you not see all of the pictures hanging up around school?" Kim asks, raising her eyebrow as she walked over to her bag and fished out her phone, seeing two new messages and a new voicemail. She opened the message first.

"So you and Kelsey are done then?" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Jerry replies, popping the P.

"Why don't you care?" Eddie questions.

"Because I like somebody else," Jerry answers.

"Grace," Eddie and Jack say simultaneously. Jack turns his head and notices Kim staring intensely at her phone screen.** (A/N all the guys know about the texts the girls keep getting, just saying ;D)** "Kim?"

Kim turns her phone around and shows them the text.

_I've been told I'm pretty good with a camera... and hanging up pictures. Don't you agree, Kimmy? -H_

"This is just getting way out of hand!" Kim growls, her nimble fingers gliding across her screen in the process of deleting the message.

And that's when she noticed the second message and opened it.

_I warned you, Kimmy. Having the hots for my man won't exactly help in your situation. It just made things worse. In fact, I believe you're help is needed right now... right? -H_

Kim hurriedly deletes that message as well, her eyes setting upon her screen that displayed the voicemail.

"You better listen to that," Eddie advises. "Might be important."

Kim presses a few keys and puts her phone on speaker.

"One new message, at 8.37 PM," the automatic voice blares out of her phone, and then the message begins.

"Kim? Kim!" Julie's voice echoed through the dojo. Her voice sounded pained, frantic... scared, even. "Ring me back as soon as you get this! Please! It's important! God, Kim, pick up!" the line went dead.

"Y-You better call her..." Jerry says, and Kim's face flushes white as she nods.

It couldn't be good.

Kim dialed Julie's number and with no hesitation, she answered.

"Oh, Kim!" Julie cries. Kim had put the phone back to her ear so the boys wouldn't eavesdrop. "H found out!"

Kim frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, she found out?"

"What I did years ago!" **(A/N if you recall in Chapter 2, where it says that Julie did something years ago and lied about it... here's what you'll find out!)**

"Julie," Kim says calmly into her iPhone. "I'm not on the same page as you right now. So, please enlighten me by telling me what happened those years ago?"

"On Halloween, when I was ten-" Julie rambles, before letting out a strangled sob.

She was thoroughly upset.

But over what?

"What happened?" Kim demands, biting her lip as she waits for the answer.

"I... I-"

"Julie!"

"I killed my brother!"

The phone slipped from Kim's grasp and fell to the floor with a thud.

**Wow... so intense.**

**DUN DUN DUN! So then, Kelsey hates Grace... Grace thinks nobody likes her... Jerry LOVES her... such a love triangle going on.**

**Kim and Jack kissed, but now H is out to get her! And Julie...**

**You finally found out what Julie's main secret was... I actually was shocked myself when I wrote what she did. But I like it.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU WHO THINK SHE'S OOC! Listen up, in the next chapter, you'll see exactly what happened. Noted that she didn't actually get a knife or something and stabbed her brother (nothing like that) it'll be explained why Julie did so, because she was upset, or forced? You won't know until the next chapter. *Yes, Julie wouldn't do such a thing, but I felt like putting it in!***

**I'm going to be a little mean and not update until I get 5 reviews, which probably won't be a problem. I hope! :D**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, possibly? If not, some time this week.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Halloween Party

**Hey guys!**

**Yes, some of you... well, all... are pretty shocked at what Julie said.**

**Also, do not worry... Kim has plenty more secrets - they all do! :)**

**I know, I took a long time to update, but I had a reason!**

**I had written chapter 8 but then, when I went to upload it earlier, I realized it's Halloween!**

**So... I decided to do a Halloween-themed chapter! Just for you guys! (:**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Kickin' It.**

"So why are we going here again?" Kelsey asks, adding the finishing touches of her make up.

"Well," Kim began. "I need to see Julie as soon as possible, and she said she'd meet me at the Halloween dance at school!"

Kelsey blinked, not seeing the point. "And I'm going because..."

Kim let out a sigh. "Because it'll be great fun! And you can possibly get a new boyfriend!" Kelsey winced at the word boyfriend, as if it was a dagger laced in poison, striking her where it hurts. "Besides, we look great!" Kelsey had to agree with her on that one.

Kim was decked out in a fiery red-orange dress with spaghetti straps that stopped just below the knees, a thin gold belt wrapped around her slim waist. She also wore a pair of red flats, a red horn headband perched on her head, fiery wings and a red pitchfork. Yup, she was a devil.

Kelsey had on a strapless black dress that stopped just above the knees, with blank ankle boots and a thick, sleek black belt around her waist. Around her neck was a black cape that had a ripped hem which stopped at her waist. To complete her outfit, she had fishnet tights, her hair was pulled over one shoulder and she had fake fangs with a dab of fake blood on the tips. Kelsey was a vampire - a great one at that.

"Come on, let's go!" Kim urged, pointing to the door with her pitchfork.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, grabbed her purse and walked out of the door, Kim in pursuit.

XxX

Loud music flooded the entire school as teens filled the halls and gym, dancing and chatting whilst the colorful neon lights slid around the rooms. Everybody stood out from the crowd this night as they were all in their own unique, creative costumes.

"Julie?" Kim calls. She had left Kelsey in the gym to talk to some boys, trying to get her mind off of Jerry.

"Over here!" a voice calls, and a hand reaches out and grabs Kim's elbow, making her let out a small shriek. "Come on!" Julie pulled Kim along. Kim took the time to notice that Julie wasn't in a costume... perhaps she didn't want to, or only came to talk to Kim. The two made their way into a supply closet, the music muffled once they shut the door.

"You killed your brother?" Kim shrieks, and Julie's eyes widen.

"Not on purpose!"

"Do enlighten me then!" Kim demands. Julie takes a deep, shaky breath and explained what happened as she remembered... the memory.

XxX

_"Justin!" Julie exclaims, barging into his hospital room. "You're alive!" the ten year old ran up to her seventeen year old brother's bed and stared at him, her eyes ablaze with worry. He had a thick gauze around his head and multiple cuts and bruises showing on his skin as he was hooked up to a life support machine. He had gotten into a car crash with the taxi driver and another car - the other car driver was fine, the taxi driver died on impact and Justin... well, Justin was alive, but barely._

_"Yeah," he manages weakly, his eyes forcing to stay open. "Where's mom and dad?"_

_"They're on their way," Julie replies, her voice thick as though she had been crying non stop for hours. "Cassie is outside now, letting me talk to you." Cassie was their twenty year old sister._

_Justin looked crestfallen. "Mom and dad aren't coming?"_

_"No, they are, they're-" Julie was cut off._

_"They never loved me, did they?" Justin growls, his jaw clenched despite the pain from his accident._

_Julie's eyes widen as she noticed what Justin was saying. "No, they do love you, they're stuck in traffic!"_

_"I was the least favorite," Justin spat, ignoring his sister's comment. "You're their little princess."_

_"It's not-" yet again, Julie wasn't able to finish her sentence._

_"Yes it is!" Justin argues. "You're the youngest, they treat you the most and love you the most! I don't see why, you're pathetic!"_

_Julie knew he didn't mean these words, but couldn't help but feel twangs of pain all the same as her expression suddenly turned cold. "No, they love you! Don't you get it!"_

_"No!" Justin roars. "I should be loved, not you, not the child they never wanted!"_

_Julie gasps, and then lets out a growl. "How dare you," she says menacingly, and Justin's eyes flare with worry._

_"Julie, I didn't-" this time, he was cut off._

_"No, you did, didn't you?" Julie cries, tears flooding her eyes. "They never wanted me, did they? You're the star child! No, I'm the person everyone doesn't care about!"_

_"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Justin whispers. "I've just gotten into a car crash, and here you are, stupid Julie, taking all of the spotlight. You're such an attention seeker, I wish you weren't my sister! I wish you weren't born!"_

_Then, just like that, Julie's hand reached out in frustration and grabbed the life support chord._

_"Julie, no!" Justin cries out, but it was too late._

_Julie wrenches the plug out of the socket, watching her brother fall limply back onto the pillow. Her fist unclenched and let go of the plug, hitting the ground with a thud._

_She realized what she had just done._

_She had killed her brother._

_And what's worse? It didn't even _look _like an accident._

_Julie hurriedly kicked the plugline and head under the bed, then calling for a nurse, her voice sounding strained._

_"Oh my goodness!" the nurse shrieked as she entered the room, immediately noticing the dead line on the monitor. "What happened!"_

_"I-I don't know," Julie lies through her teeth, instantly feeling guilty and unforgivable. "He just stopped talking to me and closed his eyes!" Julie had never lied before, but the nurse seems tp have brought it, leaving the room to call her mom and dad and tell them the bad news._

_Later that day, her parents and Cassie crowded round his room, bawling hysterically._

_Julie cried silently in the cold hospital chair, staring at her hands, as if there was invisible blood nobody could see._

_She was a murderer._

XxX

"Oh my god!" Kim cries out, her eyes triple in normal size.

"I acted on impulse!" Julie clarifies, fresh hot tears stinging her eyes.

"I know you didn't mean it," Kim soothes, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I was just mad about what he said, that I wasn't wanted," Julie admits, tears sliding down her pale face. Kim, being the good friend she is, instinctively wiped them away with her thumb.

"Don't worry," Kim whispers, enclosing Julie in a hug. "That's in the past, nobody else knows, right?"

Julie's eyes widen. "H," she stutters, causing Kim's jaw to drop.

"Let's just hope they don't stoop so low as to let that out," Kim manages, closing her mouth quickly as she pulled away from the hug.

Then, simultaneously, both girls' phones buzzed and beeped.

Julie pulled out her phone and read it aloud.

_Don't worry, I won't tell... for a price. I'll have some dirty work for you to do later, Julie! Have a great night! ;) -H_

"By dirty work, I know that's not good," Julie says, hurriedly stowing away her phone as if it was deadly. Kim then read her's out.

_This is SUCH a fun party, Kimmy! I'm enjoying it so much, just like old times! Anyway, I have a surprise for you! Open the door, Kim! -H_

"H is at the party!" Kim shrieks, her hand fumbling as she shakily puts her phone in her clutch bag.

"Before we worry about that," Julie says slowly. "He or she said open the door for a surprise..."

"Should we?" Kim asks, biting her lip as her hand slides onto the smooth surface of the handle.

She recieves a nod from Julie, urging her to go on. Kim takes a deep breath and presses down on the handle, yanking it open.

Julie's jaw drops at the sight.

Kim's heart drops to the pit of her stomach and her eyes start to water.

There was her best friend and crush, Jack Anderson.

With his lips on another, unfamiliar girl.

**DUN DUN DUN! H is at the party, ladies and gents!**

**Yes, I know, bad chapter... but I wanted to update urgently! More of the Halloween party will be included a little in the next chapter, as well as more about Julie's past and possibly another one of Grace/Kelsey/Kim's secret. Who's do you want to be revealed next? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Yes, so technically, Julie didn't murder her brother... but she still technically killed him. Aw, poor Julie! She wasn't wanted...**

**I know, Jack and Kim aren't dating, but it's a small twist and will surface their true feelings... whoa, that sounded mushy.**

**The next chapter will be up possibly tomorrow, maybe Friday or over the weekend. Basically sometime this week.**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review and tell me who's secret you want revealed next!**

**~Random (:**


	9. Chapter 9: Red

**Hey! (;**

**I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in forever! I know I said I would, but then I left it for a few days and had to go places, then getting caught up with school. Not a very good excuse, I know.**

**Anyway, I know Kim's reaction to Julie's news was surprisingly calm, but I was in such a rush to update that I forgot to add how she properly reacted.**

**To be honest, I don't actually know when this story will exactly end. A few more (possibly quite a lot) of secrets will be revealed over the next few chapters, and everything will slowly come together. Expect quite a few cliffhangers as because of this moment onward...**

**...you're in for a bigger thrill ride than before! :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

**I don't own Kickin' It or any song references used in this chapter.**

The first comment to leave the blonde's mouth was a very sharp, snippy one. "So who's this, hey Jack?" Kim's eyes scanned the girl as she said this, taking in her appearance. Fairly tall, dressed as a witch, not able to identify her hair color from all of the strobe lights, eyes closed as she enjoyed the kiss. Kim noted the last one with a twang of pain.

Jack's head snapped up as well as his eyes flying open. "Kim!" he exclaimed in shock, pushing the girl away from him immediately. "It's not what it looks like!"

Julie couldn't help but scoff from beside Kim. "So you just fell on this girl's lips, then?" Kim couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips at her best friend sticking up for her.

Her murderer best friend...

_She isn't a murderer! It wasn't like that!_ Kim's mind screamed. Kim even knew that, but had trouble processing the thought. She had acted calm on the outside towards Julie, so as to let her know she was still there for her. On the inside, she was at all out war with herself. Kim wanted to run, even report this to the police, that thought horrified her the most. That was her brain, the logical side of her taking action. Kim always went with her heart, no matter how silly or stupid it was that she had thought. And this just so happened to not let anything get between their friendship, no matter what would happen.

"I-I..." Jack stuttered. Kim's eyes flooded with tears at the fact he couldn't even come up with a reason _why_ as he was kissing somebody else, which made Jack even more distraught. He needed to say something, and fast...

He chose the wrong thing to stay.

"We were never together anyway, why are you so upset?" Kim's tears fell free, Julie gasped, and even the girl he was recently kissing looked shocked.

"_Why_?" Kim's voice ripped from her throat, not caring who had just heard that. Her tone lowered into a hushed whisper, tears cascading down her face, smudging her costume make up that Kelsey had put on for her. "You don't exactly share a kiss with someone and don't think it's _nothing_!"

Jack knew she was right, but as the stubborn boy he was, decided to play this out a little longer and see what else she said. "I thought it was nothing."

Kim's tears of sadness turned into ones of rage, her face growing red with anger. "What?" Julie had her jaw clenched and the girl let out a small scoff, walking off, cursing Jack under her breath.

Jack seemed unfazed. "You heard me," came his reply, shrugging his shoulders to emphasize that it meant nothing to him.

That was a complete lie.

The blonde was livid. "I can't believe you! What happened to the old Jack, not the cocky, arrogant one? Where's my best friend? Where's the boy I'm in love with?" she had once again growled these words under her breath so that others couldn't hear, but loud enough so that he could.

Jack's heart practically exploded in his chest. "What?" he stuttered.

"You heard me," she mimicked what he had said moments before, grabbing Julie's wrist. "Let's go, Jules."

"Kim, wait!" Jack says, stepping in front of the girls' path.

"No," Kim spat harshly, shoving his chest and sending him tumbling backwards a few steps. "We're going." and with that, the two girls, one costumed, one in a simple jeans and t-shirt, strolled down the hallway and left a dumbfound Jack behind.

He got her to admit it.

Letting her slip through his fingers in the process.

Kim's heart felt as though it wasn't beating anymore, as if it had lost a vital piece. Something that made her stable, making her continue in her life. Something that gave her inspiration. Something important, like the fuel to her fire. Kim knew what was missing.

Her other half.

Kim's mind had convinced her that Jack had left, as if she had lost him completely. His old self, at least. She hadn't thought he had changed, until tonight. This night, this Halloween bash showed her that Jack wasn't the boy she had known all her life. It's as if something had turned him into the opposite of what he was.

Julie was now leading the way for Kim, as the blonde was now lost in her own thoughts.

_That kiss meant nothing to him?_ Kim couldn't help but wonder if he was bluffing. She _hoped _he was bluffing.

"Kim, your phone," Julie's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "You're receiving a call." Kim fumbled through her clutch in an attempt to try and find her phone, something that was playing a Taylor Swift song, to let her know that somebody was calling.

_Losing him was blue like I've never known, missing him was dark grey all alone, forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you'd never met..._

Julie couldn't help but note that this song seemed to represent Jack and Kim's friendship... relationship... whatever they had.

"It's Jerry," Kim sighs loudly, her thumb gliding across the screen and stabbing the ignore button. "I don't care what he has to say right now."

Julie eyes her friend skeptically. "What if it was important?"

"It's Jerry," Kim repeats his name. "What could be so important?"

"Well, nothing, I'm sure," Julie replies. "So... my house? Movie night?"

"Should we invite Grace and Kelsey?" the blonde asks.

"Are you kidding? In the same house?" Julie answers with a groan.

"Kelsey will throttle her in five seconds flat."

XxX

Jack walked out of the school, the door slamming shut and enclosing all of the loud music and flashing lights. The late night breeze hit his face softly as he strolled away from the school, the eerie moonlight brightening up the night sky.

He blew it with Kim.

Her fragile heart was probably stomped on by now. Okay, sure, he knew Kim was a very tough cookie, but... she looked so broken when he was caught red handed. Jack loved Kim in a different way than what he used to. Normally, he loved Kim like a best friend, but now these feelings had developed into much more. Too much to handle, even.

And if Kim found out what he was doing now, he'd never get her trust again.

Jack walked around the school into a secluded spot behind the north building, blocking him from any view.

Another figure walked around the other side and met up with him, their hood pulled up tightly over their head.

"You did good, Jack," the person congratulates, and Jack could practically see them smirk. "Poor little Kimmy was devastated, wasn't she?"

Jack gritted his teeth to restrain him from saying something he'd regret.

The figure continued. "Now, I have another thing for you to do."

"You said only the one!" Jack protested suddenly.

"Now, now," the figure says, holding up a hand, gesturing for him to stop. "You will do this. After all," the figure's head cocked to one side. "We don't want anything ten times worse happen to Kimmy, do we now?"

Jack's fists clenched tightly. "What do I have to do?"

"Take care of one of her little friends for me," the figure replied, letting out a low hum of a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The figure pulled out a slim match between their fingers, twirling it around casually.

"Tell me, Jack, what happens when you light a match?"

Jack's blood ran cold as he thought of what this vile person was getting at.

He glanced at the hooded figure with pure hatred.

The figure was unfazed.

"I see you've caught on."

**This chapter is FINISHED! WOO!**

**The plot thickens!**

**Dear oh dear Jack, what on Earth have you got yourself into? I bet you can all guess what the figure meant by lighting a match ;D DUN DUN DUN!**

**Ahh, who do you think will be the victim of this idea? Who was the girl Jack was kissing? (Don't worry, she won't be that important... in fact, not really important at all) **

**Yup, I couldn't resist to add a good Taylor Swift song in there, as it seemed to fit perfectly! It's called Red :D**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible (no promises this time on how quick it'll be up) and it will include more of Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Kelsey and Grace! Basically the rest of the characters xD**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**~Random (:**


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

**Hey!**

**Yup, not many reviews for the last chapter, but oh well. Thanks to those who reviewed! :D**

**Anyway - 10th chapter! Woo! Note that this story will probably last for 15-20 chapters at least... I have a few more things planned. Though, I'm focusing on only doing 15 chapters... I'll see xD**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Kickin' It.**

Jack paced back and forth in his room, reading the text again and again.

_Remember. 8 o'clock sharp, outside her house. All of the stuff you need will be there. You just have to do it... and I'll spare your precious Kimmy._

Even Jack was getting texts... but this wasn't from H, was it? After all, it didn't have the signature letter afterwards, and Jack didn't even know the face of this person.

He was doing this for Kim's safety - who knew what this person was capable of?!

He'd do anything for her.

But he'd find a way around this current task he'd been asked to do.

XxX

"You good for nothing brat!" her dad thundered, his face turning purple with rage as he walked closer to her.

"I didn't do anything!" Kelsey blurted out, taking a few steps back once he stops.

Her dad stares at her, knuckles clenched so tight that they began to turn white. "What did you just say?" he asks, veins sticking out on his neck.

There was a knock on the door. "Kelsey, it's Eddie, are you in?"

Kelsey glances wistfully at the door, wanting to run out into open air and be free of her dad. Her dad notices her glance.

"Say nothing," he hisses quietly, towering over her.

A few more thumps erupted from the front door. "Kelsey? Are you in?"

All was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes!" Kelsey shrieks loudly, causing her dad's eyes to bulge out of their sockets. "Eddie, get in here!"

"I told you to keep quiet!" Kelsey's dad roars, taking her arm into his iron grasp.

The doorknob jingled frantically.

Kelsey's dad raised his free hand and brought it against Kelsey's cheek, making a sharp, loud noise.

"Kelsey!" Eddie screams, the door flying open and Eddie running inside.

But even at the sound of other people, Kelsey's dad never stopped.

He threw Kelsey onto the cold floor tiles of the kitchen. "I've never liked you! I only put up with you for your mother, but now she's gone, isn't she?"

Kelsey felt her face heating up, and not just because of the impact of the hit. "You never deserved mother!" She let out a strangled cry as her father's foot came in contact with her stomach. Hard.

Eddie felt himself getting worked up at this. "Leave her alone!"

Kelsey's dad turned around to face him. "What are you going to do?" he growls, his voice dangerously low and his clenched fist ready to strike.

"I...I-" Eddie stammered weakly, wanting to buy more time for Kelsey. He flashed her a silent look.

And that was all she needed to understand what he meant.

Kelsey quietly got to her feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in her cheek as she backed away slowly.

"I'm not done with you yet," Kelsey's dad snarls, turning around on his heel and seeing Kelsey fiddling with the lock on the back door. Once Kelsey had turned to him, her dad fumbled for something in a drawer.

Eddie frowned, as his view was blocked by his back, so he took this time to signal to Kelsey. Eddie held up his phone, and Kelsey nodded rapidly, her curls falling over her shoulders. Eddie gives her a comforting smile, as if begging for her to hold in there, whilst he backed out of the room to call the police.

Her dad's hand resurfaced from the kitchen drawer, this time bringing out a long, sharp object.

"No..." Kelsey whispered, eyes bulging at the sight of the kitchen knife.

"Yes..." Her dad says in response, a manic smirk growing on his face. He inched closer to his daughter, whom stumbled backwards. Kelsey unfortunately came in contact with the back door, her dad closing in.

Then, at that precise moment, Kelsey's phone vibrated in her shorts' pocket.

Oh, no.

Not now.

As her father was preoccupied with fiddling with the knife, Kelsey slowly slipped her phone out of her pocket and opened the text.

_Oh, alright. A part of me still wants this to happen, but I guess I'll let you go. Besides, it's a life for a life... ;) -H_

"What?" Kelsey mumbles under her breath, her voice coming out as a wisp of air. A life for a life?

If Kelsey was getting saved, then... Kelsey felt her heart shatter at the footsteps approaching the front door.

"Kelsey?" Grace's worried voice fills the house as she runs in, stopping in the kitchen doorway. "Oh my God!" Then, sirens were heard in the background, and Kelsey's father's expression changed from one of revenge seeking to one of worry.

With no time to waste, he lifted the weapon into the air.

"No!" somebody shrieked.

Kelsey's father brought down the knife, and Kelsey closed her eyes for the impact.

The impact that never came.

Kelsey popped one eye open to see several police members charging into the house as well as paramedics. Quickly glancing down to look at the damage, she felt as though her heart had been wrenched out.

There was Grace, her white tee stained scarlet, a blood stained knife lay next to her.

"Grace!" Kelsey let out a heart wrenching sob, falling to her knees and refusing to look at her handcuffed father.

He did this.

But why had she even come here?

As if reading her mind, Grace answered the question by lifting up her phone that had an opened message on it.

_I believe your ex friend Kelsey is in trouble... very bad trouble. Go there, hurry! You don't want secrets being spilled now, do you? Or better yet... her death? -H_

"Oh, Grace!" Kelsey exclaims, tears streaming down her face as Grace's skin flushed white.

"Get her to the hospital!" one of the paramedics shrieked, helping Grace onto a stretcher. The policemen walked out first, dragging along an angry handcuffed father.

"Will she be okay?" Eddie asks the paramedic, concern written all over his face.

"If we get her to the hospital as soon as possible, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay, " the paramedic replied, before walking out of the door and into the ambulance outside.

"Are you alright?" Eddie bit his lip as he walked over to Kelsey, wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

"They said pretty sure!" Kelsey cries, then clutching her stomach from the pain. "That's not definite that she'll be okay!"

"Look at me," Eddie says softly, tilting Kelsey's tear stained face towards him. He looked her dead in the eyes. "Grace is a fighter, okay? I promise you she will be fine."

Kelsey sniffled, never breaking eye contact. "Promise?"

Eddie nodded. "I promise."

"I need to call my grandma, I'll have to live with her for a while, she only lives a few blocks away," Kelsey manages to choke out, ignoring the searing pain coming from her stomach. She'd have a closer look later and attend to it.

"If you need me," Eddie comments. "I'll be here."

Kelsey flashes him a soft, watery smile. "Okay," she whispers, before walking up the stairs.

Then, as per usual, her phone went off.

_You know, it's your fault that Grace is in the hospital. You should've told somebody about your father, Kels. No matter, I'll have done it by tomorrow. -H_

Kelsey let out a sob in frustration, flinging her phone against the wall and watch it shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.

Eddie...

Her dad...

Grace...

Those were three of many things that were bothering her right now. The worst?

The texts.

_Was it really my fault?_ Kelsey thought, letting out another wail of despair.

Was 'H' just getting into her head, or was it actually Kelsey's fault?

XxX

All of the teens were upset.

Grace was being rushed to hospital after suddenly becoming a hero, saving her friend.

Kelsey was a wreck, forgetting that she was mad at Grace and actually thankful, yet guilty... was there even any need for her to be guilty?

Jerry was torn. He loved Grace, but when he finds out she's in the hospital, it won't be good.

Milton was puzzled at the whole situation. He was desperate to think logically about all of the texts, the incidents, everything!

Jack was angry at himself for pulling that stunt at the Halloween bash, and was more anxious about what he's going to do next.

Eddie had no emotion at all. He was just blank, still... quiet. As if he wasn't even breathing anymore. This was all too much for them.

Julie was surprised at Jack's actions, not to mention angry. Yet there was some feeling inside of her that there was more to Jack, as if he had an alibi as to kissing somebody else. When people messed with her friends, Julie got mad. Very mad.

And Kim? No words could describe how she felt. Angry, sad, confused, frustrated. All of those told very little about her feelings. She loved Jack, who was sending her mixed signals. Her best friend whisked away to hospital, finding out her other friend killed their brother...

...it was all too much.

Little did they know it'd only get harder from there.

With much more concequences.

**DONE!**

**Yeah, the last part was a bit rushed, sorry! So, what will Jack do? Will Grace be okay? Does Eddie like Kelsey?**

**The next chapter will start to bring everything together! And a little more clues of the identity of 'H' will be revealed.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! I'll update soon as I can!**

**~Random**


End file.
